Starting Out Small
by moonlightdancer12
Summary: Ryan hasn't had the best childhood. Her father abused her mother and herself but she soon escapes the house and bumps into Cilan and his brothers. Ryan is thrilled but sad that she won't ever see her mother again. Join Ryan as she and Cilan travel with a young boy and his partner, one thing on their mind ; to enter the Unova Region!


**Bold** \- Move and or Item

 **Bold and Underline** \- Pokedex Entry

 _Italics_ \- Thoughts and different languages'

* * *

She ran. It was all she could do really. She knew if she turned back, that he might get her and use her for experiments. Not the science kind but rather the kind where mothers and fathers only do those activities. She shivered just to think about it. Her father was abusive to her mother and did those things in front of her, much to her mother's horror. And then he proudly and smugly announced he was going to do the same thing to her.

The rain just made it harder to run in but she pushed herself even more. Rufflet-her mother's Pokémon- in her arms, shivering from the cold. The girl saw the movement and nuzzled her friend. "It's alright. We are away from him. That's all that matters." she comforted and the Eaglet Pokémon gave a tired sigh. _I hope we can find cover and soon._ She slowly stopped, checking behind her to see if he was still running after her. Lucky for her, he wasn't at all.

A sigh of relief escaped her.

"MUNNA!"

She gasped and jumped when a pink and purple Pokémon came and nearly toppled them over but the girl was quick enough to dodge. The shared a brief glance before the creature cried out in pain. A Pokémon she had seen before wasn't too happy. The Watchog looked angry, like when her father did when she did something wrong. The lookout Pokémon looked at her and she trembled. She hasn't been so scared in her entire life. Oh wait...yes she has. It's a little thing called a father with a knife.

He turned to the hurt creature and unleashed a large amount of poison at her. The girl gasped and Rufflet gaped. That was a large amount of **Toxin** he tossed at her. She had to endure torture, but this Pokemon didn't have too. Rufflet seemed to have gotten it and raced out of her arms. The only problem was she didn't know what moves he had. Rufflet only came out of an egg a couple of weeks ago and only knew two moves. She doesn't even know them!

But that didn't matter to Rufflet for he was racing to Watchog with a large **Peck**. Watchog glared at Rufflet who glared sharply at him and deadly. She knew that one ; **Scary Face.** Rufflet once gave her father this look. Watchog turned to her and shouted. "Leave her alone!" If Rufflet was brave enough, so should she. Watchog snarled and looked at Munna and growled out a response, before scurrying away.

The girl didn't waste any time and ran to the Pokemon, helping it up. It was difficult, seeing as it was bigger then her half of her size but it didn't stop the girl. She had to get to the nearest town before it was too late.

* * *

The girl watched the green haired man with slight suspicion as Rufflet chowed down in his dinner. He was nice enough to bring her to his home, which - surprisingly- looked like a restaurant. He hadn't said his name yet, but they were both in a rush to get the weakened Pokemon here quickly. He had brothers helping him but they didn't look like each other. One had red hair and the other had blue hair over his eye. They seemed nice too her but that doesn't mean anything. They could be working for a evil secret organization!

"Your Munna should be alright in the morning." The man said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Munna...isn't my pokemon. Rufflet is my only Pokemon." she quickly corrected and the man gave her a smile. "My apologizes, _jeune enfant_." He apologized. He knew French? "My name is Cilan ; one of gym leaders of this gym."

A memory sparked in her brain. "Cilan! One of the GYM LEADERS!" The suspicion look was replaced with pure excitement. "OH MY GOSH! YOUR THE BEST!" she cheered and went in explanation about her dream to meet him. She couldn't stop talking about how she wanted to met him, her mother as well. Her mood was vanished when her mother was mention.

"I wish someone would say that about me."

She knew they looked familiar! "You're Cress and Chili!" she squealed and Cress smiled. "It seems like we have fans." he chimed in. Rufflet was staring at them with wide eyes, like this day couldn't be happening. "What's your name, young one?" Cress asked. "My name is Ryan. And this is Rufflet!" Said Pokemon gave a squawk as attention was now on him.

"Well," Cilan began," I'm sure your parents won't mind you spending the night here. "

The girl stopped all movement. _'Your parents.'_ She could feel everyone's eyes. "I think you struck a cord in her, Cilan," Chili said and said brother looked guilty. "I don't have parents. I mean... I did but-"she paused to sniffle," I don't know about my Momma but my dad..."She never felt like this. Just thinking about of her father made her upset, pissed even.

A look of doubt came across her face, and the brothers noticed. _I never swear!_ "Ryan?" Looking up at Cilan, she noticed his guilty face. "If you don't mind, you can stay here. " Her eyes widen in disbelief. "I can tell you don't like your father, correct?" She nods shyly, Rufflet coming by and sat in her lap. "Then why don't you wait here for your mother?" he suggested.

She thought about it before a smile lit on her face. "O-Ok. I'll stay."


End file.
